Ponies in heaven
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: A fond farewell to the best dang cartoon I ever watched! Sung to the tune of a parody of 'Chrice Rice's (maybe)favorite song! But-also a question: Why can't there be ponies in heaven? Ask God when you get there! We won't know until we ask!


**Ponies in heaven**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**Dedicated to MLP(My Little Pony Friendship is magic), thank you Mane 6(Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, And Pinkie Pie), Equestria, Lauren Faust, Hasbro, the various writers, musicians, voice actors, the good authors on fanfiction / fimfiction, the PMV artists on Youtube, the REAL MLP artists on Deviantart, (well, basically the whole wonderful mlp / Peasister / Brony Fandom / Community really) and God Almighty who made this wonderful 9 year / season journey possible!(well, techincally 3-4 year journey for me since that's when I 'joined the herd' but that's beside the point!) Thanks for everything! Fingers crossed that lightning strikes twice for G5! See you all there! And remember to Spay and Neuter your Diamond Dogs!**

**And...Finished! You guys have no idea how hard it was to get this up to et least 1,000 words! Enjoy!**

...III...

...Y'know...I like Faust's ponies...I do...Pinkie...Twilight...Applejack...Rainbow Dash...Rarity... Fluttershy and the rest...

**Feel the sun in my eyes**  
** Swat that clumsy fly**  
** Woke me up from a dream about Heaven**

And I can't help but wonder...

**Smellin' coffee downstairs**  
** Yawn a quick little prayer**  
** And get up at a quarter to seven**

Could their be ponies in heaven?

**Mirror catches my stare**  
** Got some nice pillow hair**  
** And I smile all the way to the bathroom**

My Grandma says that Heaven will be so great that we won't even remember ANYTHING from earth.

** Scratch my whiskery chin**  
** Now my cranium swims**  
** With questions I can't wait to ask Him**

Now On the one hand; that sounds like a sweet deal. And yet...

**Like: Why did You bother with so many stars?**  
** Do You ever play tricks on the angels?**  
** And what happened to all of those dinosaurs?**  
** Where's the Garden of Eden?**  
** And what causes de ja vu?**

**-de ja vu-**

****-de ja vu-****

******-de ja vu-******

********-de ja vu-********

**********-de ja vu-**********

************-de ja vu-************

**************-de ja vu-**************

****************-de ja vu-****************

****************CRACK!****************

The concept of forgetting Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy and the rest of the gang...

**Would you stargaze with luna?**

**What kinda mischief would you get in with Rainbow Dash?**

**Would you watch the dinosaurs and draconequus play hockey?**

**Would Adam, Eve Fausticorn and (insert random OC first Alicorn guy) have a double date?**

**Would you give Pinkie de ja vu?**

****-de ja vu?****

******-de ja vu?******

********-de ja vu?********

**********-de ja vu?**********

************-de ja vu?************

**************-de ja vu?**************

****************-de ja vu?****************

******************-de ja vu?******************

********************-de ja vu?********************

********************CRACK!********************

I can't help but feel a bit sad for that...

**I guess in Heaven I'll learn**  
** I'll be waiting my turn**  
** To ask about quasars and feathers**

So to all Bronie Christians, or at the very least Christians who are interested in 'joining the herd', or to any christian willing to listen to a crazy fool like me who loves ponies...

**Do you love their songs as much as we do?**

**What do you feel about the love between a Man and Pony?**

**Can ponies be saved?**

**Would you ever make a pony come back from the Grave?**

**Did you ever mistake the pinkie Clones as De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**-De ja vu?**

**CRACK!**

**I hope the line isn't long**  
** I hope Your patience is strong**  
** It's a good thing forever's forever**

I ask that when you 'go to the next great adventure'; you ask god to bring ponies to heaven. To make our beloved ponies REAL.

**Do our jokes make You laugh?**  
** What's Your favorite cartoon?**  
** Can You tell me what's out past the edges?**  
** And what about UFOs, taste buds, and tornados?**  
** Why do we dream?**  
** Oh, and what causes de ja vu?**

****-what causes de ja vu?****

******-what causes de ja vu?******

**********-what causes de ja vu?**********

**************-what causes de ja vu?**************

******************-what causes de ja vu?******************

**********************-what causes de ja vu?**********************

**************************-what causes de ja vu?**************************

**************-what causes de ja vu?**************

******************-what causes de ja vu?******************

**********************-what causes de ja vu?**********************

********************************************-what causes de ja vu?********************************************

**********************CRASH!**********************

He created the universe after all, so why not?

**Dose Cheese Sandwiche's rubber Chicken Boneless make you laugh?**

**Could you make a Cartoon OC so great even you couldn't comprehend it?**

**Can you tell me if A pony world with Alicorn controlled celestial bodies have edges?**

**Would you let Luna into your dreams?**

**And what would give Pinkie de ja-**

****-would give Pinkie de ja-****

******-would give Pinkie de ja-******

********-would give Pinkie de ja-********

**********-would give Pinkie de ja-**********

************-would give Pinkie de ja-************

**************-would give Pinkie de ja-**************

****************-would give Pinkie de ja-****************

******************-would give Pinkie de ja-******************

********************-would give Pinkie de ja-********************

**********************-would you give Pinkie de ja-**********************

********************************************-would you give Pinkie de ja-********************************************

**********************CRASH!**********************

(Pinkie, having just smacked the jukebox to keep the records from sticking once again, smiles, waves and then jumps out of the story)

**Time to call it a day**  
** Time to turn off my brain**

**It's already half past eleven**  
** Reach to turn out the light**  
** And close my sleepy eyes**

The worst thing that happens is that he says no...

** And save up the questions for Heaven**  
** I'll save all the questions for Heaven**  
** I'm savin' up questions for Heaven**

And at that point were still in heaven...so kinda win-win for us really...

Just some fruit for thought...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: The song is a parody of 'Questions for heaven', by 'Chris Rice'**

**Dedicated to MLP(My Little Pony Friendship is magic), thank you Mane 6(Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, And Pinkie Pie), Equestria, Lauren Faust, Hasbro, the various writers, musicians, voice actors, the good authors on fanfiction / fimfiction, the PMV artists on Youtube, the REAL MLP artists on Deviantart, (well, basically the whole wonderful mlp / Peasister / Brony Fandom / Community really) and God Almighty who made this wonderful 9 year / season journey possible!(well, techincally 3-4 year journey for me since that's when I 'joined the herd' but that's beside the point!) Thanks for everything! Fingers crossed that lightning strikes twice for G5! See you all there! ****And remember to Spay and Neuter your Diamond Dogs!**

** And...Finished! You guys have no idea how hard it was to get this up to et least 1,000 words! Enjoy!(like doubling/cheating on this silly Dedication. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed and god bless your day!)**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
